bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
Update 58
Battlestar Galactica Online - Game Update 58 - Independence Day 13 September 2016 Hello Battlestar Galactica Online fans, On Tuesday, September 13th at 11:00 CEST (thats 09:00 UTC) we will deploy Game Update 58 “Independence Day” onto the BSGO servers. This update features some updates to the leaderboards, many bugfixes and "The Client"! This means that from September 13th on you will be able to download and install Battlestar Galactica Online on your local Windows PC (and laptop) and enjoy smoother game play and better game stability. We will continue to support the BSGO browser version but recommend the use of the client version if applicable. The estimated game downtime is less than 60 minutes. New Game Content *BSGO standalone client can be downloaded on the BSGO login page (web browser support will continue) *Added an option to the video options that allows to cap the frame-rate at 60 FPS (Frames Per Second) (to contain energy consumption and heat generation if necessary). New Website Content *BSGO client installation guide for all compatible operating systems and the most common browsers *Top three videos from the 2016 video contest can now be viewed in the video gallery of the login page. Bugfixes *Fixed an issue that caused items like Damage Control packs, mines, energy cells and computers to activate by themselves *Fixed an issue where Strike ships that respawned in a carrier did not fully repair after having used the repair function *Fixed an issue that in some cases caused defense platforms to not respawn after having been killed *Fixed bugged explosion animation of capital ships *Fixed a name inconsistency in the Cylon line ship defense turret nomenclature *Fixed a bug that caused a cloud of stardust animation to stay behind (being active) after the animation gets switched off *Fixed a bug that caused the leaderboards to stop updating *Leaderboards: “delta” category has been renamed to “monthly variation” *Leaderboards: added a “+” sign in front of values that changed to the positive *Fixed an issue that could cause player respawning to not work under certain conditions *Added a “how to unmute a player” text to the chat help text. Update on 14 September 2016 Hello Battlestar Galactica Online fans, Following the release of Game Update 58 on Tuesday, September 13th we have found several issues that have already been fixed. Issues found and Fixed Here is the shortlist of all issues found and fixed: *Fixed: The game language selection in the launcher does not get saved but shows the country fag of the language last in use *Fixed: Facebook login not working for some players *Fixed: Facebook login leaves behind unused UI elements after use (launcher only) *Fixed: Video Option "Frame Rate Cap at 60 FPS" not translated *Fixed: Website download page not translated *Fixed: Global Account ID in Polish and Bulgarian not readable (on the browser login page) *Fixed: Some translation in the launcher missing. Issue Found but Not Yet Fixed Other issues found and not yet fixed: *Not fixed: Forum button will always select English as forum language *Not fixed: Click on Forum button (launcher) will lead you to forum but you are not logged in *Not fixed: Login and Registration launcher layout broken for certain languages *Not fixed: Text on "Download" button (BSGO login page) not fitting the button (some languages only). Category:Updates